Kela De Thaym
| faction = Grineer | planet = Sedna | mission = Merrow | weapon = Multi-Rocket Cannon on landing | abilities = Deploy Roller (Sentry) Rocket Volley Orbital Strike | clonedflesh = 7,250 | alloyarmor = 250 | shield = 1,400 | baselevel = 1 | baseexperience = 1500 | codex_scans = 3 | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | blueprint_drops = Blueprint 25% Neuroptics Blueprint 38.72% Chassis Blueprint 38.72% Systems Blueprint 22.56% | other_drops = Orokin Cell 2.58% }} Kela De Thaym is the final boss of the Sedna planet. Bloodthirsty and sadistic, De Thaym owns the combat arena known as Rathuum, where would-be defectors are forced to fight for their freedom against Kela's Executioners, to the delight of her audience. She can be found on the mission Merrow. Standing well above her subordinates, Kela is as agile as she is fierce, leaping from platform to platform while launching salvoes of rockets and grenades. After defeating her and finishing the mission, the player will receive component blueprints. Kela will also drop an Executioner-themed mod and has a chance to drop an Orokin Cell upon death. Judgement Points Challenging Kela De Thaym in Merrow, Sedna requires 25 Judgement Points. Upon successful completion of the mission, 13 Judgement Points will be refunded. These Judgement Points can be earned by fighting in the Rathuum Arena in Sedna. There are currently three Arenas of increasing difficulty: * Nakki: lvl 40, rewards 10 points. * Yam: lvl 60, rewards 15 points. Requires 10 points to enter. * Vodyanoi: lvl 85, rewards 25 points. Requires 15 points to enter. Lore General Kela De Thaym is a bloodthirsty general who oversees and runs a combat arena broadcast amongst the Grineer empire known as the Rathuum, where Grineers guilty of their actions (such as defecting or deserting) are forced to fight for their freedom against Kela's Executioners, to the delight of her audience. According to the Lotus, she had extended her term after the mandatory military training for more than a decade, suggesting a veteran-like battle experience. Built by the Sisters for combat, much of her body has been replaced with augmentations, and she also keeps an entourage of highly trained Grineer marines with her, suspectedly as much for entertainment as for protection purposes. Kela De Thaym appears to have a favorable relationship with Councilor Vay Hek, as she once contributed a significant amount of donation to the councilor's campaign, prompting the latter to consign one of his most vicious clones, Vay Molta, under Kela's Rathuum out of goodwill. Operation: Rathuum An entire company of Grineer defectors were captured by Kela De Thaym, the latter of which then pits them against her executioners in a Trial by combat, prompting Cressa Tal of the Steel Meridian to contact the Tenno for assistance. She explains that Kela's Rathuum is no trial at all, rather, a rigged game meant to be a show of force to Grineer everywhere to scare off future defectors, and beseeches the Tenno to take advantage of an obscure rule: to take the defectors's place in the arena to face off against the Executioners. The Tenno quickly turn the tide of the game against the Grineer, with Kela's side suffering continuous losses despite rigging the game out with unfair penalties and bringing out the best of their Executioners. Kela eventually declared the Tenno as cheaters and declared that she will execute them regardless of the trial results. The Steel Meridian officer then sent the Tenno her coordinate so that they may defeat her before she could execute any of the defectors. A short and precise assault to Kela De Thaym's personal arena proved to be her own undoing as she was defeated in front of her Grineer audience, causing an almost-immediate loss of respect for her across the empire. Appearance and Abilities Kela De Thaym appears as a very large female Grineer with brown armor that is largely similar to Saryn in design. She also has cybernetic limbs where her organic limbs used to be. Her method of attacking consists of launching rocket clusters towards players, and may use her hand-shotgun when players get within melee range. She may also call down an orbital strike once her health falls at certain points in the fight. Aside from her launcher, she also has the ability to deploy armored Rollers and their Sentry variant, the former of whom will also continually spawn in the lower level of the arena. Strategy Entering the Arena After making your way to her personal Arena, a floor with 4 circular pads will drop down in the center. All players must stand on the glowing circular pads in the center and shoot the green lights that appear behind the spinning object on the wall in front of them. Beware that Rollers will come out of tubes in the walls, it's recommended to clear them first. *If more roller spawns, 's and can help slow/freeze the rollers, or to push rollers back. * can the rollers. * can immunize his team against all knock backs and staggers with . *A coordinated team can all target a single spinning disk with each player aiming at a specific disk which will mitigate missed shots and reload times. *The can make this trivial, especially if modded with Punch Through. *When all disks are destroyed, the floor will raise to the 2nd level, where there will be a center platform (the one players standing on), an inner ring and 4 corner platforms. Phase 1 - Fighting Kela will land on the center platform, knocking back players, then begin to jump around while deploying Rollers and their sentry variants. This phase will not end until you do enough damage to Kela. *You can avoid the knockback by jumping in the air and aiming to slow fall or jumping onto the inner ring or the corner platforms. Some warframes' abilities casting animation may prevent the knockback if timed properly, such as: 's just before she lands, 's , 's (more to be confirmed). Unless players want to melee, it's best to just jump away as soon as her dialogue starts. *One can effectively control the rollers with no effort whatsoever by utilizing an ability such as 's , turning this boss fight into a much simpler 1 on 1. *If you do not mind a slow fight, 's and 's augment can slow her so much she appears to be standing still. 's can also contribute to the crowd control. * 's can briefly immobilize Kela. This is ideal if you have strong burst damage, such as a using *Oberon's Smite ability can deal a massive amount of damage on Kela. *Using an with large Range and Strength can be used to clear the fight easily. Just throw in the middle of the map, then cast Amp. After that, you can go to Void Mode to negate all damage and make Kela attack the Mallet. *Because of Kela's very large health pool, damage that scales on the target's health, such as 's , can easily do half of the party's damage Phase 2 - Orbital Strikes Once she is damaged enough, she will leap back behind the safety of her control room and initiate an orbital strike, which cannot be stopped. The orbital strike will home in on locations where the players stand. In this phase, either jumping around or simply walk or sprint along the inner ring should prevent you from being hit, this can be easily done if you're soloing as the strikes are very predictable. Jumping around is best done together as a team so that it leaves enough clear spots for the team to jump to next. Choose an outer platform and mark it for your team to follow, then rotate around them clockwise. *An environmental hazard comes into play during this phase: along the walls, at regular intervals, explosions will apply a Cold proc to whoever is caught in it. * 's can protect your team from the orbital strike. 's with maxed and a variety of Ability Range mods can protect your team from the orbital strike but will need to be recast after each strike to replenish the durability of the Snow Globe. **For maximum protection, Frost should double jump before casting Snow Globe. **If one wishes to use as little energy as possible, Frost's Snow Globe has a 4-second invincibility timer. If timed correctly, Frost only has to cast Snow Globe twice for each round of orbital strikes. *If places her Dashwire Arrow (from her ) high enough (bullet jump straight up, jump once, and shoot at the wall), the Orbital Strikes will not aim at her at all, and the area of effect blast from the Orbital Strikes aimed at teammates will not hit her. *Using 's will grant absolute protection to you and all of your allies, combined with the bonus Critical Chance gained from the damage prevented will make the upcoming fight much easier. *Using 's allows you to avoid the orbital strike with ease. Do note that you can still be killed if one of the rockets scores a direct hit, so keep moving around during this stage. Even just slowly moving in circles through the arena is enough. *Using the Operator's Void Mode will also nullify all the damage, and, unless you have Focus upgrades that increase its cost, will be able to last the entire orbital strike. Once the strike is over, she will start a countdown to another one, unless players stand on the center and repeat the process from the first stage before the timer runs out she will not jump back into the arena. *Once again, Using the Ignis can make this very trivial, especially if modded with Punch Through. *If you have trouble fighting her and are in need of energy or ammo, it is possible to use the orbital strike phase to your advantage, to farm the rollers for some energy or ammo drops before shooting down all of the disks. *The Orbital Strikes are considered ground AOE only, so aim gliding in mid air or wall-jumping on the outer walls are valid ways to avoid them. Phase 3 - More Fighting Kela will land on the center platform before using a to zip to walls and hang onto them. While she is latched to walls, she will launch rockets at you and the sides of her arena. The best course of action is to dodge the rockets until she jumps down to the ground. During this phase, she will sometimes leap to the center of the platform in the middle of the arena and launch small grenades at a direction, this will be the best time to attack her without many interruptions. Phase 4 - More Orbital Strikes The bridges on the inner ring will drop leaving 4 small platforms behind. Again, jumping from one to another will allow you to easily avoid the orbital strikes. Bursts on the platforms immediately surrounding the ring will apply a Cold proc at regular intervals. Phase 5 - Final After stopping a second wave of orbital strikes, Kela will become frustrated and angry and come down one last time. When avoiding her missiles, try not to kite by jumping around on the corner platforms, not only they are hard to reach with basic jumping range and risk of falling into rollers, the missiles are also homing and the player will still take damage as they will explode close to them upon hitting the wall. *'Warning': Limbo should avoid casting any abilities toward the end of the fight, otherwise mod drops are not visible and the drop indicator will indicate it's beneath the floor or in the wall. When defeated she will drop the mod reward which will show up as a ? until the player completes the mission. Trivia *According to the Lotus: **Kela has great influence in the Grineer Court; her assassination would create a power vacuum and stabilize the system. **She extended her term after the mandatory military training for more than a decade, showing her battle experience. **Built by the Sisters for combat, much of her body has been replaced with augmentations. **She keeps an entourage of highly trained Grineer marines with her, suspectedly as much for entertainment as for protection purposes. *As of Kela received a new model, voice lines, and dialogue, as part of Operation: Rathuum. *As of she is considered to be the last Grineer boss to receive a major revamp as all of the Grineer Bosses had received major overhauls within their characters & designs. *Along with the Jackal, Raptors and Captain Vor, she is one of the few bosses that do not have constantly regenerating shields. Instead, her shields only regenerate when her health drops to a certain point. **Potential Bug: On Xbox One her shields were constantly regenerating. *Prior to , Kela had no limit to how many Rollers she can have actively deployed, creating the potential of a sea of Rollers easily overwhelming and stunlocking players. *Prior to , her picture was also used for Kril's taunts due to a glitch. *Kela was the first female assassination target. *Like Tyl Regor, once a player enters Kela's arena, it becomes impossible to leave until the fight is finished. *If Manic(s) are present before the boss fight and not killed off, it is possible for them to teleport into the arena and fight the player. *Prior to , it used to cost 100 judgement points to enter Merrow and 25 points were consumed upon successful completion. *During the Dog Days Tactical Alert, Kela challenged the Tenno to a special Rathuum where all combatants were armed with acid throwers, until she suffered from some sort of gas leak, causing her to replace all the weapons with Soaktron water guns and host Rathuum on a beach instead of an Arena. Bugs *If an Ash uses Teleport on Kela as she teleports up to her safe room, they will sometimes be teleported up with her. When she teleports back into the fight, the Ash player is teleported out. *There is a chance whenever Kela gets low on health that when she attempts to change platforms she will fall through the map and get stuck making the fight impossible. *The player may sometimes be stuck in the Platform right after the Cinematic of going up into the Arena. Typing /unstuck will teleport the player under the arena, making the fight impossible. *If one or more players are stuck underneath the arena, the exit door might be unpassable, making the mission unpassable. Media KelaDeThaym.png|Kela De Thaym Mugshot NEWEST MODS - KELA DE THAYM DROPS Warframe Kela De Thaym 'Level 100' (Warframe) Warframe solo lv 100 Kela De Thaym with builds Patch History *Fixed Kela De Thaym turning into a puddle if Oberon’s Smite was used during the fight. *Fixed Kela De Thaym not coming back down after completing the puzzle step which resulted in an infinite loop of firing missiles and Kela throwing insults at you. *Fixed Kela De Thaym’s fight not progressing to the final boss room, resulting in her fight being incompletable. *Fixed issue where Apothics used at The Silver Grove, and Kela de Thaym Judgement Points were not consumed if network errors occurred. *Kela De Thaym is no longer weak to finishers. *Fixed underlying/default node's requirements being checked when taxiing to a Sortie mission (ie Kela's Judgement Points). *The Judgement points required to enter the various Rathuum missions and to fight Kela de Thaym on Merrow have been reduced! The Judgement points earned remains the same. **Yam now requires 10 judgement points. **Vodyanoi now requires 15 judgement points **Merrow now requires 25 judgement points. *Fixed numerous issues with enemy projectiles being able to affect players through solid objects, including Kela de Thaym. *Increased Kela De Thaym’s resistance to health drain to give her a fighting chance against abilities like Trinity's Energy Vampire, Mag's Polarize, and Inaros' Desiccation. *Fixed Judgement Point requirement not being displayed when hovering over Rathuum and Kela de Thaym nodes in the Star Chart. *Swapped Vodyanoi and Yemaja nodes on Sedna to allow Kela to be more accessible to new players. *Kela De Thaym can now be hit with Damage procs. (i.e Corrosive procs will lower her armor, Fire procs will set her on fire, etc.) Please note that Kela will not be affected by procs that cause animations (staggers or knockdowns) as this conflicts with her Grappling Hook state.This change will help with high level Kela De Thaym Sortie assassinations. *Fixed Loki's Radial Disarm increasing the number of enemies when cast in Kela De Thaym’s Arena. *Fixed Kela De Thaym’s Assassination Sortie mission requiring 100 Rathuum points. *Improved the audio for Kela De Thaym’s Executioners. *Fixed Kela De Thaym having an incorrect sleep animation. *Increased the max health of all Kela De Thaym’s Executioners. *Fixed squadmates appearing in a bleedout state after a Host migration in Kela De Thaym’s Arena. *Improved Kela De Thaym’s taunt transmissions. *Improved enemy spawn points in Kela De Thaym’s Arena. *Fixed a pool of lava not teleporting players to a safe zone in Kela De Thaym’s Arena. *Fixed not seeing door opening FX in Kela De Thaym’s Arena. *Fixed players teleporting to a safe zone when close to the edge of Kela De Thaym’s Arena. *General audio improvements in Rathuum & Kela's Court. *Reduced the amount of Rollers spawned in Kela De Thaym’s boss fight and increased spawning delay between them. *Improved Kela De Thaym’s rockets to seek more effectively and hit harder. *Improved transmission variety in Kela De Thaym’s boss fight. *Kela De Thaym has had her max Shield and Health increased. *Roller Sentries movement has been tweaked to move closer to their targets to minimize stopping and starting when in pursuit. *Blueprints dropped by Kela De Thaym will now be displayed as a “?” when picked up. *Fixed enemies in Kela De Thaym’s Arena spawning immediately after a Host Migration. *Fixed Kela De Thaym falling off a ledge into an infinite death and never returning. *Fixed rare cases of Kela De Thaym getting stuck in certain grapple animations. *Fixed Kela De Thaym jumping and vanishing into thin air for several seconds. We'll never know where she went... *Fixed Kela's Arena Drones being destroyed at the end of a match in Kela De Thaym’s Arena. *Fixed some cases of Kela De Thaym continuing to cast powers/animations after retreating. *Tweaked distance volume sounds on the Roller Sentries. *Upgraded a handful of textures in Kela De Thaym’s Arena to trilinear filtering to improve quality on low-end PCs with anisotropic-filtering disabled. *Fixed various other unnecessary loud sounds by enemies, weapons, etc. throughout Kela De Thaym’s Arena. *Fixed Kela De Thaym’s Mods not being labeled as ‘NEW’. *Fixed a hole in Kela De Thaym’s Arena map. *Fixed respawning in Kela De Thaym’s Arena with un-upgraded Health values after a host migration. *Fixed UI timer not being accurate when there is a delay between a player dying and the respawn timer being activated in Kela De Thaym’s Arena. *Fixed Roller Sentries moving while opening/closing which sometimes resulted in them never firing. *Fixed repeating transmissions in Kela De Thaym’s Arena. *Fixed Kela de Thaym's fight breaking if using Nova and Molecular Prime. *Made many difficulty and timing changes to the Kela de Thaym boss fight such as: **Better controlling her movements throughout her Arena to not overlap 'spammy' behaviours. **Rollers won't jump up to the main area. **Increased time between Orbital strikes and target locks. *Fixed the new Medi Ray Mod not dropping from Kela de Thaym. *Fixed missing Subtitles in the Kela de Thaym fight. *Fixes fo possible prog stoppers in the Kela de Thaym fight. *Kela de Thaym boss fights can no longer be joined once you enter her Arena tile. *Fixed a crash that would occur during the Kela boss fight. *Updated Kela De Thaym's model, dialogue, drops, and boss fight as part of Operation: Rathuum. *Fixed Kela de Thaym to not appear as a Leader AI type. *Kela De Thaym now has a limit of 3 to number of active Rollers she can deploy. *Introduced. }} de:Kela De Thaym es:Kela De Thaym fr:Kela De Thaym it:Kela De Thaym Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer